Coffee, shampoo and second chances
by Left my heart in Paris
Summary: a flufffy random one shot. Gibbs is out of coffee and then goes to pick up a bottle of the shampoo Jenny uses and gets caught in the act. Summery sucks please give it ago and read. Jibbs.


**Author notes: this silly little one shot comes from a story I wrote ages ago and never posted as my computer likes to fudge up I no longer have. So please tell me what you think of it. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea.**

Coffee, Shampoo and second chances.

Leroy Jethro Gibbs was sanding his boat and drinking bourbon like he did most evenings.

He missed her.

No amount of bourbon could erase that feeling.

He had told her he missed her but he had the feeling that she hadn't belived him. He had meant it with all his hear. He had missed her ever since she had left him leaving only a Dear John letter as an explanation.

He missed everything about her: her smile, the way she made him feel, the way she always knew how to make him feel better after he had a nightmare, the way that when they went to bed she would automatically snuggle close to him, he missed her whispering that she loved him when she thought he was asleep and one of the things he missed most was the smell of her shampoo; it was fruity and sweet and it always made him feel comforted knowing that she was there beside him close enough that he could smell her shampoo.

He shook his head and downed the rest of the bourbon in his mug before pouring himself another and another. The evening continued this way until he passed out under his boat.

The next morning Gibbs woke up with a huge hangover. He needed coffee and a lot of it. He got up his knees screaming in agony as he did so.

He walked into the kitchen being almost blinded by the sun light after spending the evening in the cold dark dingy basement he so frequently occupied.

He walked over to the coffee machine and noticed it was empty; he then looked for a new bag of coffee beans and had no luck. The cupboards were bear. He had nothing. No bread, no coffee he even looked in the fridge and he didn't have any milk or even left over Chinese.

He groaned. He was going to have to go shopping with no coffee or anything in his system.

He grumbled all the way up stairs he then got changed into jeans and a t-shirt. He then hopped into his car and sped of to the nearest supermarket.

He hit traffic instantly. Of course it was a Saturday everyone was going shopping.

He just managed to find a parking space. He got a trolley and began his shopping.

'Ok what do I need' he thought 'Coffee check' he said to himself as he picked up the coffee.

He then went around and picked up bread and other essentials he needed. Once he had got everything he needed he double checked he went over the list again in his head and a thought came into his head; a bottle of shampoo that Jenny uses.

He shook his head and told himself it was a stupid idea but before he knew it he was walking down the hair care isle in search of the shampoo.

Then he saw it and there was only one bottle left. As if like fate part of him thought.

He was just about to grab it when his hand collided with another. "Oh sorry" He said before looking at the other person. "Jen" he said a little embarrassed.

"Jethro what are you doing" Jenny asked razing and eyebrow as to why on earth he was going to pick up a bottle of shampoo.

"Out of coffee, you" he said holding up the pot of coffee from his trolley.

"I'm out of shampoo" Jenny said with a slight smile.

"Well you have it" he said handing her the last bottle of her favourite shampoo as it was just out of her grip.

"Thanks, why were you reaching for it anyway?" Jenny asked taking the bottle from him the tips of their fingers brushing as she did so.

"You want to get some coffee" he asked avoiding answering the question.

"Yeah I would love to but you haven't answered my question" Jenny said with a smile before following Gibbs to the checkout.

Thirty minutes later the friends were sitting down at a table in the corner of a coffee shop laughing and reminiscing about old times.

"I really did mean it you know" Gibbs said after a moment of silence.

"What did you really mean" Jenny asked after taking a sip of her coffee.

"Your first day as director, on the stairs when I said…" Gibbs began but Jenny finished.

"You missed me" Jenny said with a small frown "Jethro I thought you were just being nice I mean I didn't think…I don't think you could miss me after all I did to you"

"Of course I missed you I wasn't the one that walked away, you did not me" Gibbs said a little bit angry but trying to keep clam.

"I should go" Jenny said not wanting to reveal that she had missed him and still loved him.

Jenny got up and walked out of the coffee shop. Gibbs threw some money on the table and followed her.

"Jen wait…I didn't mean…I don't blame you…I…I" he said running over to Jenny who was fumbling with the keys of her car. He put his hands on her shoulders and she looked up at him with those green orbs he loved that sparkled in the morning sun light.

"You think I don't regret it…you think I don't regret leaving you every god dam day since they day I did it…if I could go back and changed things I would but I can't" Jenny said getting frustrated with her emotions.

Gibbs looked into her eyes and saw a mixture of love and sorrow. He then wondered what she could see in his eyes.

"Jen we can still change things…we can still have a second chance, come on what do you say?" he said lowering his head so it was almost level with hers.

"I would like that very much" Jenny said before feeling Gibbs lips on hers for the first time in six years. His hands went to her waist and her arms wrapped around his neck. They both felt happy and more content than ever just standing in each other's arms.

They broke the kiss but did move they just stood by Jenny's care clinging to each other as if life depended on it and to them it did; because if they didn't have each other they didn't feel as if they were alive.

They both got more than they bargained for that day; the items on their shopping lists and an eternity with each other.

The end….

**So what did you think? Kind of lame but yeah. Random is another word to describe it but I just felt like I had to write it. I had written something similar in another story but as I said before it got deleted and I can't be bothers to type it up again plus it sucked. Please tell me what you thought….. **


End file.
